La hermana perdida de Rainbow Dash
by Magr Nacxwork
Summary: El día más triste de su vida, Rainbow Dash recibe un sobre misterioso que cambiará su vida por completo, el secreto contenido de este libro es sobre su pasado desconocido para el mundo y para ella misma cambiará la historia, SU HERMANA PERDIDA, denle una oportunidad.
1. A LETTER UNEXPECTED

A LETTER UNEXPECTED I (Cap. 1)

A las afueras de Equestria se encontraba una poni encapuchada

\- Al fin llegue, ahí está Poniville - dijo la misteriosa pony- Después de tantos años interminables llegue a encontrarte y nunca más perderte Dashie.

En otra parte de Equestria.

-Te sientes bien Dashie?

\- Eso creo

AJ y Dashie llegaron de Sweet Apple Acres, había sido un día difícil para Rainbow, con solo pensar lo bien que la habían pasado el otro día no era posible que la estuviera pasado tan mal. Ella estaba muy decaída y desanimada así que Apple Jack decidió invitarla a ir a Sugar Cube Corner.

A pesar de estar en la mejor pastelería de todo Ponyville Rainbow no había probado ni un solo bocado, era casi inevitable que Apple Jack no notase lo triste que estaba su amiga pero también sería muy difícil que Dash admita y diga sus sentimientos a alguna otra pony para contar sus problemas, ella no era muy expresiva.

\- Rainbow, tus acrobacias son geniales, ¿has estado practicando mucho para los Wonderwolts, no?

Rainbow solo levanto la vista del plato de pastel del cual no tenía apetito. Dash solo miro a su amiga estado aún muy decaída asintiendo con la cabeza.

De pronto Pinkie y Twilight entraron en Sugar Cube Corner seguidas de lejos por Rarity y Flutteshy.

\- ¿Por qué las caras largas?- Preguntó Pinkie.

\- ¿Están todas bien?- dijo Twiligth.

\- Si- dijo desganadamente Rainbow.

\- Solo que ella...- Apple Jack replica pero es interrumpida por Rarity

\- Porque estás triste Dashie?- dijo Rarity.

Rarity acababa de entrar en la tienda con Flutteshy y al ver tan triste a Rainbow le dio pena y quería darle, junto con todas, un poco de alegrías y ánimos.

\- No, no sucede nada chicas solo que no me siente muy bien hoy.

\- ¿Que sucede cariño?

\- Me duele aquí en mi corazón y no sé porque, siento como si falta algo en mi vida.

\- No te preocupes- ayudó Flutteshy

\- A todos nos ha pasado a veces- dijo Pinkie

\- Lo que importa es que ahora estés feliz.

\- Chicas, y que les parece si salimos- dijo Rarity

\- y vamos a divertirnos- dijo Pinkie

Rainbow al principio se negó a la oferta de Rarity pero después ellas lograron convencerla.

\- Ya, iré, pero solo por no hacerme de rogar.

Se la pasaron jugando, riendo y hablando todo el resto del día en casa de Rarity, luego fueron a la de Pinkie, luego a la de Flutteshy, después a tomar la cena con unas tazas de té en casa de Twlight hasta que el ocaso llego y se empezaron a ir a sus propias casas.

\- Chicas no sé ustedes, pero, yo aún tengo que ordenar y leer un poco mis libros y me tengo que ir, me la he pasado bien, gracias- dijo Twily

\- Sí

\- Por supuesto

\- Un día genial

\- Dashie, espero que la hayas pasado bien y que estés de mejores ánimos, yo también ya me tengo que ir. - Dijo AJ

\- Ya, adiós chicas- y Dashie se fue volando a su casa.

Fue a revisar viejas cajas con recuerdos guardados en un ático muy polvoriento, dentro de ellos había muchas fotos, pero una de ellas capto la atención de Dashie. La foto tenía impresa a la familia de Rainbow pero había alguien a quien no reconocía, nunca antes la había visto.

Sumergida entre sus pensamientos ella escucho la puerta... Toca, toc, toc

Esta vez no era Derpy entregando el correo, en realidad no había nadie, solo habían dejado el sobre en el piso, Dash salió a ver quién le había dejado ese sobre pero no vio a nadie, voló un poco al rededor pero solo vio, ¿lo vio?, ella no podía creerlo, pero luego lo comprobaría, ahora importaba si es que este pony misterioso cubierto con un disfraz negro había dejado en este sobre una información valiosa para ella como ¿quién era ella? O ¿Por qué había salido corriendo y cubierta para que no supieran quién era?


	2. A DIFFERENT GIRL IN CANTERLOT HIGH

A DIFFERENT GIRL IN CANTERLOT HIGH (cap2)

Unas cuatro semanas atrás en una dimensión paralela a Equestria...

-Hola yo soy una chica normal, tengo 19 (al menos eso creo), soy un poco alta y tengo muchos amigos: Red Star, Ligh Flash, Skyblue brease... Espera, eran pocos amigos pero...-

Dice ella, como no sabemos su nombre real (no lo dijo ni a sus amigos en un largo, pero muy largo tiempo) le llamaremos Misterious por ahora (como le llaman sus amigos puesto que ella es un completo misterio). Misterious estaba hablando hasta que Red Star la interrumpió.

-Hey, Misterious, ¿a quién le dices eso? Nosotros ya te conocemos y no tiene sentido que le hables a la nada-

Misterious - No le hablo a la nada, presiento que alguien me está escuchando-.

Skyblue Brease- Ya, ya, te entendemos (al menos eso tratamos); Miste, ¿nos vas a acompañar esta tarde? Vamos al parque de diversiones de canterlot-.

Ligh Flash- ¿Nos vas a acompañar? (o aun tienes cosas desconocidas para nosotros misteriosas).-

Misterious- Creo que esta ves si los acompañare chicos :) .-

Lo que sucede es que Misterious desaparece cada cierto tiempo de la escuela, desaparece alrededor de un par de días o dos y nunca le ha dicho a ninguno de sus mejores amigos a donde va, hasta la directora Celestia le ha llamado la atención por faltar tanto a clases, le ha pedido que se justifique pero siempre pone excusas tontas como "me demore haciendo mi tarea de Mate y me quede dormida" o "fui a buscar a la selva nuevos y mejores ingredientes para hacer unas tortas exquisitas de chocolate, quiere probar una?", aunque la última era la menos creíble de todas sus escusas, la más usada y la más ridícula, Celestia siempre le dejaba pasar puesto que al final Miste sacaba una pequeña torta de chocolate exquisita y se la ofrecía a su directora a quien le encantaba o chiflaba el chocolate y mejor aún las tortas de chocolate.

Misterious acompaño a sus amigos al parque de diversiones de su escuela. Fue muy divertido para todos pasarla ahí, hasta las Rainbooms tocaron su canción favorita "Perfect day for fun":

...With my best friends, now were different...

Misterious aplaudió y celebro la canción mucha, no sola por la canción sino por los integrantes de la banda, en especial por Rainbow Dash. Aunque primero su directora lo haya inaugurado con un larguísimo discurso ella y sus amigos la pasaron re bien, se pasaron toda la tarde hasta entrada la noche allí, Hasta Miste tuvo tiempo de tomarse selfies con Rainbow sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pensándolo bien, en realidad Misterious tenía una amiga muy cercana, más que Red Star, Ligh Flash o Skyblue Brease, ella era Rainbow Dash, la jefa de todos los equipos deportivos, la única chica quien tenía alas y orejas de poni cuando cantaba y podía hacer la Rainplosión sónica.

Su verdadera mejor amiga que la quería como parte de la familia y le contaba todos sus secretos como a donde iba cuando desaparecía, su familia, de donde provenía, hasta su nombre real. (nota del autor: hay que hacerle un cuestionario a Dashie para saber más sobre Misterious). En su última conversación que tuvieron logre oír:

Misterios -me voy a ir Dashie a donde ya sabes pero esta vez por mucho más tiempo.

Dash -enserio? Eres como mi hermana mayor, no me puedes dejar sola.

Misterious -sabes Dashie que no es realmente así provenimos de distintos lugares, además...

Dash -Ya pero no te demores mucho, Hey, y por cuanto tiempo te vas?

Misterious –En realidad trataré de demorarme lo menos posible pero me iré aproximadamente por un mes.

Dash - :(

Misterious- te extrañare Dashie, y mucho hermanita

Dash -Yo también, pero no te demores mucho, eh?

Misterious -Okey Entonces ambas se dan un fuerte abraso

Y Misterious se va, de repente sale Pinkie de la nada sorprendiendo a Dashie.

Pinkie -Guau Dashie no sabía que podías ser tan afectiva :)

Dash - :/ Yo no soy así

Pinkie -Te extrañare mucho hermanita, yo también.

Dash -Oye :/

Pinkie -y por cierto a donde se va?

Dash -desde cuando nos estabas espiando? :/

Pinkie -no hace mucho, pero que cariñosas que son

Dash -deja de molestarme :/

Pinkie -por? Además ella es muy rara y misteriosa, parece que te tiene mucha confianza...

Pinkie estaba hablando entonces es sorprendida por AJ quien le pone una manzana en la boca.

Aj -te estaba molestando?

Dash -Si y mucho, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Pinkie - :/ - aun sin poder hablar gracias

Dash -gracias AJ

AJ -para eso están los amigos

Dash y Pinkie - :)

AJ -y por cierto quien era ella?

Dash -asuntos personales

AJ y Pinkie - :/

Dash -bueno hasta luego chicas

AJ y Pinkie - Bye

Entonces Rainbow se despide y se va a su casa.

AJ -Ella está ocultando algo

Pinkie -seguro q esa chica es...

Pinkie empezó a decir su gran suposición a la que nadie presto atención, entonces.

AJ -Aja, si tú lo dices Lo dijo para nada convencida

En la casa de Dashie:

Dash -espero que encuentres lo que buscas :( :)

En la puerta del instituto:

Misterious -yo también, adiós

De nuevo en la casa de Dash:

Dash - Suerte :( adiós.


	3. THE SECRET PLACE

THE SECRET PLACE cap03

Aún en la dimensión de Canterloth Hight

Dashie- que bueno que nadie me siguiera aquí, ya me estaba cansando de tener que ocultar quién era Misterious

De repente aparece una muy emocionada e hiperactiva chica (ya saben quién es, _Pinkie_ _Pie)_ quien estaba acompañada por Rarity.

Pinkie- Oye, Misterious es su verdadero nombre

Rarity- No, por supuesto que no lo es

Pinkie- Pero Dashie lo dijo :(

Rarity- pero no es su verdadero nombre, todo el mundo la llama así porque no sabe su nombre real y porque es muy rar…

Dashie- :)

Rainbow se sintió muy mal con lo que Rarity estaba diciendo, después de todo ella era la única que conocía completamente a Misterious.

Rarity- Lo siento Dashie, no quería… :'(

Dash- Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, ya no importa

Rarity y Pinkie se habían puesto tristes al igual que Dashie por el sentimiento de culpa que sentían de haber puesto un poco mal a su mejor amiga.

Pinkie- Hey Dashie

Dash se volteó a Pinkie mostrando tristeza en su expresión a sí que hizo que su amiga dejará de hablar

Rarity- Creo que ibas a ir a

Dashie- Si, pero creo que no

Rarity- Entonces mejor te dejamos sola

Dashie- Gracias Rarity

Rarity- No te preocupes por eso querida

Pinkie- Hey, y yo?

Dash (riendo un poco)- Gracias a ti también Pinkie :D

Todas comenzaron a reír y luego se despidieron quedando así Rainbow Dash (finalmente) sola.

Dash- Yes!, ya nada de Pinkies molestando, puedo ir a entrenar

Ella se dirigió a un muro con un poni Pegaso tallado en él, Dash se dirigió hacia la estatua y apretó un par de plumas en específico en orden consecutivo.

Dash- parece que ya Misterious pasó por aquí :( (No encuentro señal alguna de que siga aquí)

Luego se abrió una especie de puerta mágica donde se desaparecía el muro y quedaba tan solo un marco de roca de alrededor de un centímetro de diámetro, la puerta era lo suficiente para que una chica entrará pese a cuán grande fuera, había más de 2 metros y medio de alto y 2 metros de ancho, por la que Rainbow Dash entró sin ser vista y luego desapareció el marco volviendo a aparecer el muro de roca con la excepción de que en la esquina superior derecha apareció una figura que era la cutie mark de la poni Pegaso Rainbow Dash de Equestría en Poniville.

Cuando Dash entró allí se encontró en un campo deportivo de pasto justo como el que había en su escuela solo que este era un poco más grande que esté, tenía un cuarto que parecía de conserje pero tenía varias duchas detrás de una de las puertas y en el campo inmenso que quedaba habían full implementos deportivos como pelotas de fútbol, de vóley, de basquetbol, trajes deportivos, bicicletas montañeras, de velocidad, de resistencia, todo tipo de clases como te puedas imaginar, hasta había un collar pequeño con una forma de rayo (era idéntico cuando las mane 6 entraron al cómic de la mareatron y se convirtieron en las power ponis, era idéntico al que su contar parte poni tenía y usaba para controlar el clima).

Dash se colocó el collar del rayo y miro una hermosa foto, era ella con Misterious de mucho más pequeñas con lo que suponía eran los padres de Dash luego miro otra foto similar pero en lo que se diferenciaban la una de la otra era en que una era en una versión de humanos y en la segunda eran sus contrapartes poni, era casi como toda una familia Pegaso a excepción de Misterious que era una alicornio. Según la foto Misterious se llevaban no más de unos 3 años, aunque Dash nunca dijo que tenía una hermana verdadera solo tenía una mejor, mejor, mejor, amiga.

Luego de observar las fotos Dashie elevó el collar hacía el cielo y se envolvió en un aura entre color celeste y aqua, lo que pasó después fue aún muchísimo más interesante porque Dashie empezó a entrena, ella estaba prácticamente…

Little Sister DANI- y luego que pasó!(Aunque ya me lo sé)

Autor and big Sister MAGR- Dani

Little Sister- ¿qué?

MAGR- Me dejas continuar la historia

DANI- Ya :( pero puedes saltar esa parte, ya me la has contado suficientes veces

Puesto que aquello era netamente 110 por ciento real

DANI- Qué sucedió que entonces Dashie…

MAGR- Déjame terminar el capítulo de hoy

DANI- Yaa, Yaaa

Después de que se aburrió de lo que hacía, ella se volvió a llenar del aura aqua y empezó practicar fútbol corriendo a toda velocidad hacia al arco y entonces se impulsó con el pie derecho a dar un salto, mientras con el otro empezaba a darle rumbo a su vuelta girando en una vuelta de 360 grados hacia atrás guiando al balón directo a la portería dando lo que algunos lo llaman gol de chalaca cayendo de pie en sus dos piernas sin hacerse el mayor daño posible. Dashie nunca fallaba en meter el balón a la portería, mejor dicho casi nunca porque a veces su mejor amiga Misterious le tapaba el gol o le ganaba el partido.

Después de entrenar otra hora en el campo, salió del no conocido lugar extraño sin ser vista por nadie, ya se había quitado el collar, de hecho ninguna de sus amigas sabía que lo tenía, ni bien salió desapareció la supuesta imagen de su cutie mark.

Dash estaba que enserio muy cansada después de haberle dicho adiós a su mejor amiga se sentía pero en serio que triste así que se fue a sus casa a leer un libro de Daring Do y a dormir, no sin antes, darle un adiós a tanque.

Dash- Tal vez tan solo te hayas ido hace menos de una hora pero siento que fue hace más de un mes

En una dimensión paralela

Miste- Si yo también te extraño, pero volveré

De nuevo en Canterloth Hight

Dash- buenas noches Miste

En la dimensión paralela

Miste- Descansa bien

Dashie y Miste siempre se pueden comunicar de alguna o de otra manera, la mayoría de veces ellas usaban la telequinesis para siempre estar en contacto, no importa cuán lejos este cada una o cuantas dimensiones tenía que pasar cada una, siempre son, fueron y serán las mejores (oh, como diría Pinkie) amigui-hermanas o hermana-miguis, bueno creo que eso no debe importar mucho ahora) amigas en el universo interdimensional.

Mejores y siempre leales amigas que guardan un enorme secreto que se imaginan que podría alterar todas las dimensiones con o sin magia que existen realmente y en la imaginación, porque nadie más sabe que Misterious (o cual sea su verdadero nombre) es…


	4. THE CONTENTS OF THAT MISTERIOUS LETTER

**THE CONTENTS OF THAT MISTERIOUS LETTER (Cap. 4)**

En la casa de Rainbow Dash en la dimensión poni.

\- Derpy, ya enserio déjate de bromas, ¿eres tú?- dijo Dashie

No había ni media alma afuera

Saca la cara ¡cobarde!

Y nadie respondió.

¿Quién era es misterios poni? Era una de sus preguntas o ¿Por qué había salido corriendo?, ¿Qué contenía este sobre?, ¿Será alguna broma?, ¿Será...?.

Estaba empezando a dudar del sobre, talvez sea una broma o trampa, más dudas, estaba asustada aunque no quería admitirlo, no sabía quién le había dejado el sobre.

Mejor era salir de cualquier duda así que lo abrió

Rainbow Dash: Quizá no me reconozcas aún, tú sabes bien quién soy yo, al igual que yo sé muy

Bien quien eres tú Dashie; tal vez ahora no me recuerdes, quisiera presentarme con más calma

No puedo, no tengo el suficiente tiempo; ahora me tengo que ir, solo he tenido tiempo para

escribirte esta carta; te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo, mas no te encontraba, pero al

Fin te hallé; es URGENTE este mensaje, presta mucha atención: ¡Debes de ir a la estación del

tren y quédate cerca al lugar desolado de las tres montañas, de ahí debes ir hacia la cuarta montaña que queda más

lejos que las otras que son más conocidas, espérame detrás de la cuarta montaña, no lo olvides o

No me podrás encontrar, guíate por esta brújula contenida en el sobre, tú ya sabes

usarla, aunque ya te puedes haber olvidado pero estoy segura que lo recordaras en el momento

indicado; debes de ir, de preferencia volando y con un poco de alimento y agua, también lleva

Bufanda; de preferencia, trata de no ir acompañada. Si sigues estas indicaciones encontrarás

Muy pronto en tu camino una gran montaña, del otro lado quédate hasta que el sol se ponga,

Ahí te tengo un secreto que revelar sobre tu pasado, espérame pacientemente.

Te espero.

P.D. Tienes que venir el día de la carrera de las hojas que es mañana, te recomiendo que sea a la

Misma hora aunque tengas que faltar a la competencia para que nadie te siga.

Era una rara caligrafía la q llevaba, nadie antes había escrito con una letra tan linda, era imposible, ni algún poni con Cutie Mark de letras hubiese podido lograrlo, parecía más que magia.

Dash estaba muy confundida con este mensaje y sabía que si quería saber quién se lo había mandado tendría que ir el día de mañana a esa montaña y perderse de la carrera que iba ganar; sabía que no sería nada sencillo convencer a sus amigas para que la dejaran ir sola pero, se podría escapar, se las apañaría, o por el contrario podía pedirles la ayuda para ir, sí, les pediría que le acompañaran, después de todo que tiene de malo un poco de aventura, no porque una carta le dijera que no podía ir con sus amigas tendría que hacerle caso, en especial si ellas le podrían brindar la ayuda necesaria para llegar, después de todo ellas eran sus mejores amigas.

Ahora debía alistar su equipaje, pero que llevaría. Alisto una bufanda, un poco de avena y una botella de agua; también decidió donde se quedaría Tanque mientras salía, pero, se dio cuenta que ya era hora para que Tank hiberne, entonces lo dejó bien abrigadito y en un lugar donde pueda descansar todo un invierno no sin antes haberle leído una historia de Daring Do, justo en donde ella también participaba. Dash no se había dado cuenta pero mientras leía y analizaba la carta se había hecho ya muy tarde, no había tiempo para avisarles a sus amigas ahora, lo haría el día de mañana, día de aventura.


	5. THE SEARCH OF MISTERIOUS

THE SEARCH OF MISTERIOUS

(cap completo y original el cap provisional era el anterior "Misterious")

Amigos primero q nada les debo una sincera disculpa por demorarme tanto, les juro q enserio ya tenia el cap subido solo faltaba agregarlo a la historia, pero por razones x (no quiero recordar) no pude asi q sin mas preambulos aquí esta la historia

2 semanas despues de que Misterious desapareciera de Equestria (canterloth high) en un lugar desconocido

Misterious- Disculpe sñr, estoy buscando a alguien

Sr- Si, a quien busca?

Miste- Estoy buscando a Rainbow Dash (saca una foto de Dash) la conoce? Tiene el cabello del color del arcoiris, sus ojos son rosados, como magenta y es de color celeste claro, ella puede ir a grandes velocidades...

Sr- Sí, la conosco

Miste- La conoce? enserio? Sabe donde esta? :D

Sr- Lo siento joven, no se donde esta pero ella paso por mi pueblo y nos ayudo a formar una alianza con con Strongheart y el Sheriff

Miste- Y sabe donde pueda estar Strongheart?, Cree que ella pueda estar con ellos?

Sr- Es probable que aun siga con ellos porque al final se fue con Little Strongheart como le dicen de cariño junto a su jefe aunque no se su ubicacion

Miste :(

Derepente aparece un nuevo personaje en escena...

Sñra- Querido no le ocultes nada a esta extranjera, acaso no se te ha olvidado algo?

Sr- Ummmmm... Cierto

Sr- Sucede que el jefe Strongheart se fue hacia el lejano, pero muy leja no oeste, nadie conoce su ubicacion exacta puesto que nadie ha llegado ahi a excepcion del mismisimo lider pero si te aventuras en esa direccion seguro te perderas Pero la pequeña Little Strong Heart y la tribu esta a tan solo un día a camino hacia el norte, quiza ella te pueda decir donde esta quien buscas y ayudarte en su busqueda

Misterious- Muchisimas gracias y adios

Miste se va corriendo el primer tramo del camino por lo menos

2 horas mas tarde

Miste- Uff ese viaje si que fue largo pero al fin llegue

Misterious habia recorrido todo el camino hacia la tribu de Strong Heart, pero, como lo habia hecho tan rapido? de dos horas lo que seria toda una jornada exhausta, hasta ahora nadie sab la respuesta

Little Strongheart- quien esta ahi?

Misterious- Hola a mi me dicen Misterious pero creo que nos llevaremos bien, asi que llamame Rain y estoy buscando a alguien, me puedes ayudar

LiStrong- Buno yo me llamo Little Strongheart y puedes llamarme Listrong y a quien buscas mas o menos?

Rain- Estoy buscando a Rainbow Dash, la conoces!

Listrong- Por supuesto como no recordarla, ella vino hacia un tiempo y vino a ayudarnos, aunque al principio no nos caiamos muy bien (haciendo referencia a lo sucedido antes) ahora somos grandes amigas

Rain- Listrong

Listrong- Dime

Rain ya conocia a Listrong por alguna razon desconocida y sabia que era una muy buena, pero muy buena amiga, ella sabia ser leal por siempre a sus amigas. Era excelente guardando secretosa pesar de lo peligrosos, asombrosos, ocuros e increibles que pudiesen ser, Listrong sabia siempre si lo que le contaban era cierto o falso y si era cierto creia con una fe completamente ciega. Lostrong siempre sabia ocultar secretos a si que Rain decidio contarle su mayor secerto que cambiaria por completo casi todo en absoluto como la perspectiva y la manera de ver las cosas de su casi nueva amiga

Rain- Puedo confiarte un secretoListrong - por supuesto, puedes confiar en mi

Rain- Mi nombre completo es ... de la familia ... Yo vengo de un lugar muy, muy lejano, en verdad de ... mi vida fue muy extraña y de pequeña me secuestraron y me mandaron a ese lugar alejandome de mis seres queridos, en realidad estoy buscando a Rainbow Dash porque ella es ...

Listrong supo que todo aquello era verdad y a partir de entonces decidio q ayudaria a su nueva amiga a buscar a la peliarcoiris en este mundo tan grande pero pequeño a la vez, no se separaria de Rain.


	6. ADVENTURE DAY (part1)

ADVENTURE DAY (Cap 6 1/2)

Bueno este cap se me hizo largo asi que lo dividi, lean y disfruten la hiatoria ahh y dejen rewiewswsws

De nuevo en la pacifica dimension de nuestras amigas las ponies

Dash estaba aun muy confundida con este mensaje y sabía que si quería saber quien se lo había mandado tendría que ir el día de mañana a esa montaña y perderse de la carrera que iba ganar; sabía que no sería nada sencillo convencer a sus amigas para que la dejaran ir sola pero, se podría escapar, o por el contrario podía pedirles la ayuda para ir, sí, les pediría que le acompañaran, después de todo que tiene de malo un poco de aventura, no porque una carta le dijera que no podía ir con sus amigas tendría que hacerle caso, en especial si ellas le podrían brindar la ayuda necesaria para llegar.

Ahora debía alistar su equipaje, pero que llevaría. Alisto una bufanda, un poco de avena y una botella de agua; Dash no se había dado cuenta pero mientras leía y analizaba la carta se había hecho ya muy tarde, no había tiempo para avisarles a sus amigas ahora, lo haría el día de mañana, día de aventura.

Al día siguiente

\- Espera un minuto, a ver si te entendi bien, quieres que todas vayamos a un lugar que ni siquiera tu conoces y que quieres ir alli para descubrir quien te envió una carta misteriosa y porque lo hizo -cuestiono AJ

\- Sip, a si es- Rainbow

\- Entonces que estamos esperando, vamos alla! - dijo Pinkie

\- Espera un momento- dijo Twilith- a donde exactamente dices que vamos, te vas a perder la carrera de las hojas

\- Si Twily, pero no podre encontrer alguna oportunidad como esta

\- Estas segura que quieres ir ahi- dijo Rarity

\- Podria ser peligroso - dijo Flutter

\- Si, lo se pero tengo que hacerlo, vendran conmigo?

\- Por supuesto Dashie, no te dejariamos sola

Y asi partieron sin rumbo fijo al lugar indicado.

20 Minutos más tarde

\- Ya merito

\- No

\- Ya merito?

\- No, Aun no Pinkie, lo has dicho mas de 40 veces solo hoy dia.

\- Upps perdon sino es que estoy tan nerviosonada

Entonces Rainbow saco la brujula que le llego en el sobre

\- Que es eso Dashie - dijo Twilith


	7. ADVENTURE DAY (part2)

si no quieres aburrirte con esto salta a la siguiente parte

primero q nada hola a todos enserio lamento la tardanza juro que tenia la otra parte del capitulo listo pero no lo pude subir por distintos motivos en especial por examenes y despues me olvide del fic pero al fin eh vuelto me paso por la mente abandonar el fic pero grax a quienes aprecian mi trabajo no lo hare

ariana: gracias y perdon por la demora prometo subir mas seguidos los capitulos minimo una ves por semana y gracias por no abandonar la historia de no ser por ti no estaria escribiendo ahora

creo q ya los aburri pero gracias a todos y lo que estaban esperando

PD dejen reviewswsws

-Ya merito?

-No pinkie

-Dash que es eso?

-No tng ni la mas remota idea pero vino con la carta decia que nos ayudaria a encontrar el camino

rarity -Miren todas parece un bosque

rare o termino la frase y flutter escondiendose- Aterrador

twilight- chicas no creo que sea seguro pasar por aqui

pensamiento de Dash- Twilight tiene razon no es seguro, pero por aqui es el camino, que tienes miedo?, no porque habria de tenerlo, minisdash callense no me dejan concentrar! y todas las minisdash de su mente se callaron. ya se lo que hare (se le prendio un foquito)

Mientras tanto en el mundo real

TSparkle- chicas parece que tendremos que rodearlo

Fshy- Dash no estara contenta

Rrity- AJack, no has hablado en todo el camino, todo bien?

AJ- Claro pero esta mision no me da buena espina

TSparkle- decidido, rodearemos el bosque, que opinas Dash?

dash estaba con la vista perdida y en la luna

PPie- Dash a tierra, Dash a tierra

RD- ahh?

Pinkie- Donde andabas

RD- ?

Twili- Rainbow te queriamos preguntar si

fue interrumpida

Rain- lo siento chicas es muy peligroso este lugar, vayan a casa yo ya voy

Y salio volando a toda velocidad

-Espera Rainbow Dash!

pero ya se habia ido

-A ver, a ver dnd esta

y saca su brujula

-si por ahi

-Rainbow!

-Nos dejo que hacemos?

-ir con ella

-pero nos dijo que fueramos a casa

AJ- si pero necesita nuestra ayuda, verdad Pinki?

voltea a buscar a su amiga pero no esta por ningun lado

Flutter- ah pinkie?

Rare- estas ahi dulzura?

y derepente Fluttershy ya no esta

Rare- no te preocupes Flutter ella seguro ya vuelve

gira abuscar a su amigapero no estaba

-Flutter y Pinkie desaparecieron!

-ahhh

-guau parecia que este bosque era gigante pero ya lo pase, espero que mis amigas ya esten en casa

-ahhh

twili- ah chicas

Y ya no habia nadie y depronto twi sintio cm una fuerza que no era magia la arrastraba y entonces perdio el conocimiento

y asi las mane 5 volvieron a poniville sin recordar nada de lo que habia pasado hoy, les borraron los recuerdos y ni siquiera sabian nada de su amiga ahora para ellas "perdida"


	8. THE CAVE

The Cave

RD- And I'll fly, to the end, trought the sky

Rainbow Dash no se había dado cuenta que sus amigas ya no estaban, solo seguía su rumbo.

RD- Me pregunto si mis amigas me habran hecho caso, seguro que si porque Twilight, cerebrito no se le ocurriría estar tanto tiempo en el bosque, no las arriesgaría.

Pero la misma Dash tenía sus dudas

*Dentro de la cabeza de Dash

Mini AJ- Como las pudiste dejar solas?

Mini Fshy- Podrian hacerse daño

Mini Rarity- Nos dejaste en medio de un bosque con bestias que huelen feo y arboles que arruinan mi melena

Mini Pinkie- El bosque es divertido…

(nah mentira, eso nunca pasaría por la cabeza de Dash)

RD- A ver, por donde tengo que ir

Rainbow saco el sobre de la carta y lo empezó a leer

Debes de ir a la estación del tren LISTO

lugar desolado de las tres montañas uhm aún no lo he visto

Rainbow empezó a volar más rápido pensó que se le estaba haciendo tarde, talvez el único reloj que tenía fue el que se dibujó cuando estaba con Fluttershy para esconder la fiesta sorpresa de Pinkie Pie pero no lo necesitaba, al ser poni encargada del clima sabía medir bien el tiempo y quedaba aproximadamente una hora para que el sol se oculte

\- Una montaña, dos montañas, tres montañas, un lugar desolado LISTO

debes ir hacia la cuarta montaña que queda más lejos A ver, espera, no la veo

-Esperen que es está cosa del sobre

guíate por esta brújula contenida en el sobre

-Debe ser eso, una brújula pero como funciona

Dash se distrajo por un momento y se le cayo la brúla, la atrapo un segundo antes de que llegue al suelo

\- Uf por poco

Dash empezó a fijarse en ese extraño artilugio y se dio cuenta que siempre a pesar de la caída apuntaba adelante

\- No es que sea un cerebrito pero tengo una idea, seguiré a donde apunta

Y asi lo hizo

Despues de un rato

-Cuarta montaña a la vista, debo quedarme por aquí hasta la puesta del sol.

Rainbow Dash empezó a aterrizar

Ya en tierra inspecciono la montaña, les dio una dos hasta tres vueltas y empezó a palparla con su casco porque le parecio ver brillar la montaña, le empezó a dar pequeños golpes, suena a roca, roca, roca, hueco!, jeje mucho Daring Doo

Le dio más golpes y le empezó a dar suaves patadas pero de un momento a otro esto cedió resultando ser una especie de compuerta.

Tipo película de efectos especiales empezó a aparecer humo, nah mentira, había unos pasillos y guiada por instinto los siguió y llego a una sala muy extraña

Alli había un artefacto muy extraño, ella no se había dado cuenta al inicio pero apareció una figura de la cual solo veía su silueta pues estaba encapuchada

-Oye, ¿Quién eres?¿Acaso eso no es un portal como el de Twili? El del espejo es el ultimo, como esque tienes uno

-Tranquila Dashy, tienes mchas preguntas, te las contestare más tarde

Ella le extendió su casco y Dashy sintió que debía hacerle caso y fue con ella al portal

…Continuara


	9. RAIN FREE TIMES

CAP Rainbow's Free Times

Dimensión de Canterloth High

AJ- Hola chicas

Pinkie- Queee tal AJ

Aj- jaja bien

Rarity- Espera, Rainbow no está contigo?

Aj- que curioso, eso venía a preguntar

Flutter- No la he visto

Pinkie- Tienes razón no la he visto desde la anterior semana

De pronto llega Sunset caminando

Sunset- Hola chicas, de que hablan

Pinkie- De donde saliste, creí que estabas encerrada en tu laboratorio investigando esta semana libre clases mmff- Pinkie hubiera seguido hablando si Aj no hubiera sacado un cupcake de la cabellera de Pinkie y se lo hubiera puesto en su boca, eso sí que era útil en momentos como este

Rare- De que no hemos visto a Rainbow desde la anterior semana, no sabes nada de ella?

Pinkie- Mmm rico

Sunset- Es verdad me acabo de dar cuenta, estaba tan absorta en el estudio de la magia y de nuestros poderes que no he visto a ninguna de ustedes en esta semana

Mientras tanto

(Dentro de la dimensión casi fuera del tiempo y del espacio)

RD- Uff, que cansado es entrenar siempre, si el tiempo estuviera corriendo normalmente, ya habría pasado como dos semanas.

Siempre se la pasaba entrenando, entrando por la puerta del pegaso, claro siempre que tenían semanas libres porque o si no se podrían dar cuenta. Ahí el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente y RD lo usaba a su favor para perfeccionar sus técnicas y para hacer cualquier cosa que un humano común y corriente no podría hacer como: volar, jeje si esa Rainbow Dash tenía muchísimos secretos que esconder.

RD- Rainbow se acerca corriendo al arco, se lo pasa a Dash y se va dirigida como un rayo hacia la portería y la multitud enloquece y grita GOOOOL

Volviendo al mismo escenario

Sunset sigue hablando- … lamento no prestarles tanta atención, pero

Regresando a la dimensión donde esta Rd

Ella ya había hecho como 5 goles más ella misma como defensa y ataque a la vez, era una particularidad esta dimensión que podía hacer copias de ella misma cuando y cuantas veces quisiera así los equipos eran parejos, Rd hace un ademan con las manos y todas su copias se van

Rd- voy a ver cómo le va a Miste. Había un tablero por ahí que le regalo Miste y dijo llamar a Miste

Miste- Aló

Rd- Miste

Miste- hola que paso?, ahorita estoy ocupada, ya la encontré, se supone que ya debería estar llegando

Rd- me alegra, entonces hablamos después. Bye

Miste- Bye

Rd- hay que cansado, creo que ya me ausente suficiente, iré a ver a las chicas para que no sospechen

Agarro su tablero y dijo "elementos de la armonía h" y aparecieron 5 lucecitas en el centro de la ciudad en Sugar Cube Corner.

Entonces Rd salió del portal y se fue a donde estaban sus amigas

Regresando por segunda vez a Sugar Cube Corner

Pinkie corta lo que estaba diciendo Sunset- no te preocupes sabemos que es el trabajo de tu vida

Sunset- Gracias chicas

Ellas siguieron conversando animosamente hasta que por la puerta apareció Rainbow

Todas- Rainbow Dash!

RD- jaja si, hola chicas

Contesto así porque toda la cafetería había volteado a verlas

Pinkie- Dooondee estabaas Dashie

RD- No me digas así!

Pinkie apretándole sus cachetes- Hay pero si eres una pequeña Dashie

Rare- Pinkie!

Pinkie- Mmfmf (otro cupcake)

AJ- Donde estuviste esta semana? Estábamos preocupas

RD- Ahh, ya sabes, en casa durmiendo y entrenando, jeje (risita nerviosa

Sunset- Estas segura? Porque tu cara dice lo contrario

Rd- jaja

Sunset- Olvídalo

Bueno y aqui un nuevo cap, me demoro tanto por la falta de tiempo he inspiración, tratare de actulizar más seguido


End file.
